


Context

by Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Closeted Character, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: It was taken out of context.





	Context

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I post WAY too much fanfiction. I've posted like four in the past two days. It's ridiculous I'm so sorry

"Dudes like you could never even dream of fucking a dude like me." Trevor Taft boasted, towel wrapped around his waist. "Your wrestling skills may be top notch, but you can't dominate everywhere."

Mac hummed, chewing on the end of a pen he'd found in Dennis's room. "You think so? The gang calls me gay all the time, but I'm not gay dude. I'm just saying- if I was gay, I'd be a top."

"I just don't see it man. You have the ass of the bottom- that's not me being gay, either. It's obvious to tell when I'm wrestling you. You show your weak spots too much." Trevor Taft nodded thoughtfully, looking Mac up and down. "Anyway. My dad's going public with TAFTCO next week. So buy stock today at thirty four, not thirty six."

"Oh cool. Yeah, I'll call my broker."

"Right, call your broker."

Mac stretched out, finally turning to Trevor and grinning. "Oooo, you ready for round two, big guy?"

"I was thinkin' we try another type of round two. Prove my theory."

Mac furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head. "What theory?"

"The gay sex one, dude. But not gay. Because we're not gay. It's just like, an experiment."

"That still sounds gay..."

"Scientists test out medicines for deadly diseases, doesn't mean they're diseased."

Mac paused before nodding slowly. "That makes sense. Alright. Wrestle to see who tops?"

"Wrestle to see who tops." Trevor agreed.

* * *

  
Mac lost.

He was bent over Dennis's dresser, naked, body slick with oil and sweat from wrestling. There were oiled fingers pushing into his ass, spreading him open, and Mac had to remind himself that this didn't make him gay. Getting fucked up the ass by another dude in his best friend's room did not make him gay. Jesus would understand.

Mac grunted softly as two of Trevor's fingers pushed deeper inside of him. He could feel the stretch, knew he was hot and tight around his fingers. He was thankful for all the oil now, even if it made it hard to grip anything. He'd seen Trevor's cock, it was an average size, but Mac did not want that up his ass without some sort of lube. He'd tried fingering himself before and had never taken more than three fingers up his ass, much less taken a cock.

Trevor smacked his ass, causing him to jolt forward as he pushed in a third finger, laughing when he heard Mac whine. "I really-" He twisted them in deeper, "Do not think-" He curved them up, chasing Mac to cry out as they pressed into his prostate, "That you're a top."

"I would- nng- totally be a top." Mac groaned, rolling his hips back against his fingers in a totally heterosexual way. It felt good, thick fingers pushing against his prostate, stroking and prodding at it just to watch Mac pant and squirm. Trevor fingered him for a little while longer before using that hand to stroke his cock, spreading oil over it so that when he pushed it against Mac's hole, it went it with little resistance.

Mac let out a loud, "Ah!" He jerked forward, clenching tight around the rich man's cock. He was vaguely aware of the fact that this was being filmed- everything was filmed in Dennis's room.

It wasn't that Trevor had a huge cock, it was pretty average, but Mac was really fucking tight. He could feel himself stretching to accommodate the size, could feel it burning just a little, and it felt good. Trevor's hands were gripping his hips, sliding a bit from the oil until he gripped them tight enough to bruise.

Trevor didn't waste time waiting for Mac to adjust. He began moving against him, hips moving in slow, harsh thrusts. Mac could feel his cock hitting deep inside him, causing his body to jerk forward. He felt like one of those gay pornstars who moaned everytime the top thrusted in. He always had thought that was fake, but he couldn't help it- he moaned everytime Trevor thrusted in, loud 'Ah, ah, ah's and deep grunts,

It felt good and he couldn't stop the blissed out smile on his face, eyes rolling back as Trevor adjusted to hit his prostate. Mac's chest and face flushed, sweaty hair falling in his face. He could hear Trevor groaning behind him, hips snapping against Mac's ass. He'd be bruised all over tommorow, but he was too focused on the dick slamming inside him to care.

His own cock was hanging heavy between his legs, precome smearing over the head. It felt so fucking good. Just two bros testing a theory. Not gay. So what if Trevor was reaching down to grab Mac's cock in one of his nice, strong hands, roughly starting to jerk him off, thrusts speeding up but staying just as hard.

Mac decided he liked being fucked like this. Not in a gay way, though.

He'd never admit it, but Mac came prematurely like a preteen boy. His come was leaking all over Trevor's hand, hole clenched tightly around his cock, moaning obscenely loud as he fucked him through his orgasm. The whole clenching-around-his-cock-and-moaning-like-a-bitch-in-heat thing tipped Trevor over the edge, making him come just moments after Mac, spilling his come inside him.

Mac could feel it, hot and wet and dribbling inside him. Maybe not using a condom was a bad idea, but Mac never used condoms. When Trevor pulled out, there was come dribbling out of Mac's hole.

"I think I was right." Trevor announced.

Mac nodded, slowly standing up. "Yeah. Maybe."

* * *

 

"It was wrestling!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wrestling does not have one man bent over something legit not even fighting back while the other thrusts against his ass. They're naked. Mac is legit just bent over getting shoved against. That's not wrestling. Those noises? The faces? WRESTLING ISNT BENDING OVER AND JUST LETTING ANOTHER GUY POUND AGAINST YOU MAC. YOURE NOT TRICKING ANYONE 
> 
> This gay man makes me so mad I love him


End file.
